Flammable
by booklovur217
Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. Full summary inside *rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

**This is the new and revised version. I've gone back and tried to fix up the spelling issues throughout. As well I fixed any errors that caused issues with the later two stories. I plan to go over the second and third in the series. Hope you enjoy.**

Merope Gaunt cried as she tried to cover herself from the brutal onslaught of kicks. These men were drunk and she was terrified. She looked into the eyes of the only man she'd ever loved and saw nothing but hate. She was too weak to use wandless magic as her so called husband had snapped her wand months ago. A disturbance caused by the telephone broke their attention, the men grabbing their coats and making their way out. Merope laid there on the floor feeling the life drain from her until she was hit with a sudden sense of power, she would not let her baby die. Pulling herself up Merope managed to leave the flat. They lived in a bad part of town, but Merope didn't have the ability to travel any farther. She made it to an orphanage before passing out on their steps. She managed to get out the name of her child's father before falling into the abyss.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

It was the dead of night and a Spanish man was holding a bundle close to him. His whole family has been wiped out by Grindelwad. Their family had been hunted for being one of the last to hold elemental powers. His family had passed on the gift for generations, and he was sure his little light held their gift. He was still being hunted he could feel it, but his daughter was a new born and no one knew of her yet. He needed to put his daughter somewhere safe. He stumbled upon a building with a sign stating Wool's Orphanage. Knowing his time was running out he put the bundle down with her the only piece of identification stitched into the blanket: Schuyler Lux.

And like that two unusual babies were left in the orphanage. To grow up without guidance and to find their own way in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 2

Mrs. Cole would say she ran a perfectly normal orphanage, if it wasn't for the two children in the attic bedroom. The girl, she was a breath of fresh air. Where she walked it seemed as if the light follows. She was kind and caring to everyone. It seemed as if all of the happiness followed her. Yet even at the young age Mrs. Cole could see she belonged to that little boy, heart, mind, body, and soul. As he belonged to her. It was strange seeing the two interact, like two sides of the same coin, they fit each other perfectly.

And then there was Tom. He was a good looking child, stunning even. He was charismatic and extremely bright, but he was different and this fact was like a radar to the other inhabitants of the orphanage. The kids at the orphanage certainly bullied him enough. She had seen the older boys; the ones almost out of the orphanage attack the boy. He barely fought back knowing he wouldn't win in a physical fight. He tried of course, and sometimes-strange things would happen to them, but they still loved to hurt him. Horrible occurrences that scarred the other children would occur, but one smile and a whisper from that little girls and they always seemed to forget who it was that hurt them. Mrs. Cole had true to separate them, but Schuyler followed that boy as if he was the sun.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Tom awoke to see Schuyler staring at him. "Ah Sky don't do that it's creepy!" Schuyler laughed before pulling him up. "C'mon tom Mrs. Cole said someone was supposed to come see us today!"

"Don't get too excited it's probably a doctor." Schuyler gave him a look that was meant to say give it a chance. She was always telling him to keep an open mind, but that was in her life. Everyone loved Schuyler; it was Tom they were attacking.

"You're too trusting Schuyler, one of these days that's going to get you into trouble."

"I don't worry, I'll always have you by my side to defend me Tom, I know that. Plus what would you do without me erasing people's memories. I mean think of how much trouble you could have gotten into with the Billy incident." Tom laughed pulling the girl into his side.

"That's why we've got each other Sky; we can pick up on the other's slack."

"Slack! Don't kid Tom your smartest and most talented person in this place." Tom shook his head not agreeing with the girl but was cut off by a knock.

"Come in!" Schuyler called.

As Tom saw the man walk in, he pulled Schuyler behind him. He watched the old man carefully. He certainly looked like a doctor and the prospect terrified Tom.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tom questioned rudely staring daggers at the auburn headed man.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Dumbledore appraised the two children standing before him. He noticed that the boy was standing protectively in front of the girl. Quickly accessing her mind he saw her trust in the world, desire for curiosity and most of all love for the boy in front of her.

But access to the boys mind was prohibited. It seemed as if he already was capable of occlumency.

"Hello children my name is Professor Dumbledore. I am the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts; it is not a regular school. This school is for special children like you. This is a school of magic, witchcraft and wizardry." as Dumbledore continues he watched the children's faces. Schuyler was excited and euphoric at the prospect. But Tom, he was calculating.

"Are you magic too? I mean are you a wizard like Tom?" Schuyler asked hesitantly, picking up on Tom's hesitation.

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," said Tom in a rude and blunt tone.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Can I take this to mean you'll be accepting your places at Hogwarts?"

"Of course we are!" Schuyler spit out not impressed with his stalling. And it was here that Dumbledore saw the first spark of something other than light and perfection in the little girl.

"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"

Tom's expression hardened before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. Professor, could you please show us?"

Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shared wardrobe in the corner, and flicked his wand.

The wardrobe burst into flames.

The two children jumped to their feet with a cry. All of their possessions would be gone!

Tom relaxed first when the flames went out with a trace of a scorch mark on the wardrobe. Tom stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore and then he pointed at the wand. "Where can we get one of them?"

"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe." "Open the door."

Tom hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.

"Take it out," said Dumbledore.

Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved.

"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore.

Schuyler bit her lip nervous that the professor was seeing her box of treasures. She may have never personally harmed anyone, but she life treasures.

Tom, intent on protecting Schuyler claimed the box to be his own treasure of stolen goods.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Tom was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir." Schuyler was determined to look anywhere but at the professor terrified should he find out the truth.

It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "We haven't got any money."

"That is no problem; there is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on second-hand though."

"Where do you buy these things?" interrupted Schuyler, who then gave the professor a charming smile causing him to return it with one of his own.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything."

"we'll be fine on our own, we always are." said Tom.

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

Tom and Schuyler nodded.

"Good-bye, children. I shall see you at Hogwarts, remember 11 o'clock platform 9 3/4." With that Dumbledore exited the orphanage wondering what these two would bring to the school. He was certain they would change everything. He just didn't know how.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 3

Tom and Schuyler decided to go that day to Diagon Alley. "C'mon Tom let's get our robes, then books and potions stuff and we'll end with wands!" Tom laughed at Schuyler's excited face.

"How about we save the bookstore for last so we know if we'll have enough money to buy any extras?" Tom suggested. Schuyler smiled and nodded along. Both loved to learn.

The robes were easy; they went to a second hand shop as neither cared much for their clothing because they had never had anything new from a store before anyways. Tom grabbed their potions materials, as Schuyler was scared of the shop. "Don't laugh Tom its gross!"

"you're going to have to use the ingredients eventually, you might as well get used to it now Sky."

Schuyler rolled her eyes at him before pulling him along to get cauldrons and such.

"Finally let's get our wands!" Schuyler giggled at Tom finally started showing his excitement. They then came to a shop called Olivander's. They went inside and Mr. Olivander began to measure them. "Ah 11 inch yew with a Phoenix tail feather as a core. Great for dueling and extremely strong to handle many different kinds of magic." Tom nodded listening intently before paying the man. The wands Schuyler tried kept lighting on fire so Olivander asked "are you by any chance a fire elemental my dear?"

Looking nervous Schuyler just nodded her head yes. Olivander smiled and picked up a box in the back. He gave it her saying; "this wood is not flammable and has a mixed core so that your fire does not burn it, yes Holly with dragon scale and unicorn hair very powerful." The wand glowed as she held it and Schuyler giggled in delight.

"I was worried for a moment maybe you weren't a witch after all." Tom teased as Schuyler shoved him gently.

"Don't kid Tom, then I'd be stuck at Wool's without you."

"You know I'd never let that happen Sky, where I go you go. Now come on, the last stop is the bookstore."

The bookstore took a long time. Both grabbed extra books Schuyler from elemental books and Tom a few books on all kinds of magic.

"Look here Tom!"

Schuyler was holding up a copy of Hogwarts: A History along with An Introduction to Wizarding Society.

"Get them, it'll be a good idea to be knowledgeable of our new world so we don't stand out in a bad way." Schuyler nodded and they moved to purchase their books.

They made there was back to the orphanage hiding their books and other supplies in their new trunks. Neither could sleep that night, filled with excitement and questions of what was to come from their new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 4

Tom and Schuler woke up at 8 o'clock the morning of September the 1st to make sure all of their belongings were packed. They changed into their uniforms not sure if they should, but decided to anyways. Henry, Mrs. Cole's nephew drove them to Kings Cross Station. He dropped them and their belongings off at the front, wished them luck and then sped off.

" Were lost, plain and simple. Tom what are we going to do? There is no Platform 9 ¾!" Schuyler huffed finally showing her impatience. They continued to check and were about to leave when they saw a tall boy slip through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Let's follow him it seems to be our best option," Tom decided. They followed the boy out onto a platform with a huge steam train. The put their luggage in a compartment and sat down to enjoy the ride.

"Tom?" Tom had been staring out the window and was slightly startled by Schuyler's voice so close to him.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell the professor that the trophies were mine? Why'd you say they were yours?"

"Because I told you I'd always protect you Sky. I'm sure Mrs. Cole had already told the professor that I was horrible, so he didn't need to know what a kleptomaniac you are."

"I am not Tom! I just don't think that people who are mean to you should get to have nice things. It's my way of getting back at them." Tom laughed at her determined face before shaking his head and looking back out the window.

"Whatever you say Sky."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

It was dark by the time they made it to Hogsmede station. Tom and Schuyler left their luggage on the train as instructed and followed the man calling for first years. They got into a boat with two aristocratic boys, one with white blond hair and the other with black.

"Hello my name is Abraxas Malfoy and this is Cygnus Black, we're purebloods, and who are you?" The snootier of the two asked.

"My name is Tom, Tom riddle and this is Schuyler Lux." Tom introduced himself and Schuyler.

"And were your parents our kind?"

"We assume so, my parents and Schuyler's are dead. We were brought up in an orphanage with nasty muggles." The boys looked horrified on Tom's behalf and started spouting all kinds of blood supremacy while Schuyler watched a squid swim under the surface of the lake.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Once they made it up the stairs an auburn haired man who Tom and Schuyler already knew as Professor Dumbledore the head of Gryffindor house and the Transfiguration professor met them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Dumbledore. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

They walked through the Great Hall and Professor Dumbledore began to call names.

"Lux, Schuyler!"

_Ah you are a different one Miss Lux. Your heart is pure and you're magic is as light as Merlin. Slytherin will not work, no Gryffindor at that. Plenty of loyalty for Mr. Riddle but not in general I see. A bright and inquisitive mind though, only one place for you my dear, Ravenclaw!"_

"Riddle, Thomas!" Tom walked up and heard the hat in his mind

_Such strong mental barriers already, I see, hmmm, you must be a natural occlumens, a little more difficult but alas here is your mind. You're bright, a thirst for knowledge, but the thirst for power overwhelms that. A Gaunt, my my it has been so long since a descendent of the founders graced us with their presence. Only one place for you, Slytherin!_

The green and silver table cheered while Tom asked quickly that the hat was not allowed to repeat what he found in his head for anyone.

_Never child, now enjoy._

Joining him was Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black, Regan Lestrange, Noah Avery, Thomas Nott, Gary Parkinson, and Derek Greengrass for the boys and Olive Hornby, Druella and Walburga Black and Mary Goyle for the girls.

Tom was angry he had so desperately wanted Schuyler to be with him. Abraxas seeing the look on Tom's face said, "at least its Ravenclaw, they are the only other acceptable house."

Tom decided then and there that he was unwilling to lose Schuyler. She kept him whole, and though he would never admit it he cared for her more than anyone could imagine.

Schuyler stared at Tom throughout the feast, at the friends he made so easily. She was happy for him, happy that no longer were there those who wished to harm him because he was different. Schuyler knew she loved Tom Riddle above everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 5

Schuyler was loving school. The classes were better than even her wildest dreams. She was picking up on the magic aspect with no trouble at all. Her and Tom were constantly being praised for their power and understanding.

Schuyler had made a new friend in her time as well. Her name was Myrtle, Myrtle Everclear she was the only one in her family with magic, so her and Schuyler were at the same level. Myrtle was shy though, and Schuyler didn't think Tom liked her very much. Because of this Schuyler tended to only see myrtle at nights when she wasn't allowed to see Tom as she would hate to give up on any of their time together.

Tom had confided in Schuyler that his magical line must have been passed on by his mother as the hat told him he was a Gaunt, which after much research was proven to be a direct heir of Slytherin, although Tom kept this fact to only Schuyler and his most trusted friends. He didn't want this information getting into the wrong hands.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Things were going well for Tom, the other Slytherins respected him and the teachers adored him, well except for Dumbledore. That old man was annoying, and he certainly had favorites, Schuyler being one of them. Tom was sitting with his friends one day when Schuyler walked up, they were all forced polite to the girl and Tom couldn't understand why.

"Why have you all suddenly become so harsh to Schuyler?"

"Because Tom, she is constantly hanging around with mudblood trash! Also you have proven a noble lineage to us, but we don't know the same for her! She could be a mudblood herself." Walbuga spat out before returning to her studies.

Tom thought it over and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't willing to lose her, so he put all of his effort into finding her lineage. It wasn't long before he did. She had wizard blood all right; she was from a long line of pure bloods. She was the last left in the Lux family that originated in Spain. He had no clue how she would have come to Britain or who her mother could have been, but knowing her father got her accepted into his group.

Schuyler was happy though, she had Tom and Myrtle; two of her very best friends. She liked Tom's friends she guesses, but they were mean to others. She had seen them picking on poor Myrtle a lot and when she tried to talk to Tom about it he merely shrugged her off and told her she didn't need Myrtle she had him.

On the other side Schuyler loved school, her favorite classes being transfiguration and charms. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Reed were excellent, and she seemed to be one of Professor Dumbledore's favorites. But Tom hated him so she tended to stay away because Tom would always be more important than some teacher. She had also made a Gryffindor friend that Tom despised. His name was Charles Potter. His family was big light supporters and Schuyler and him were immediate friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 6

Time skip to sixth year

Schuyler was having a peaceful sleep when she was suddenly shaken awake. She looked up to see Tom; she figured he would wake her up once he got back from wherever he had been that night. It was summer and they were at Wool's. Tom pushed her over and climbed in to the bed while pulling her closer to him. Schuyler sighed in content. It was last year in the middle of term when Tom told her he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Not knowing what else to say and not wanting to anger Tom, Schuyler agreed knowing that is was more of a demand then a question anyways. In her heart though Schuyler knew she would never love anyone like she loved Tom. He had her heart, but as he continued to grow fonder and fonder of the dark arts she was building walls around it.

"Put out the fire Schuyler." Schuyler giggled slightly knowing her fire had always freaked Tom out a tad, just as him conversing with snakes and keeping them in their room gave her chills.

"How'd everything go Tom?"

"You know it wasn't anything important, just the lads having a night out."

"I'm not stupid Tom, so don't treat me as such. I know the kinds of things you all get up to."

Tom blatantly ignored the comment not making a sound until Schuyler changed the subject.

"Are we still going to the Black's summer party tomorrow?"

"Yes of course, I didn't spend all day last week letting you drag me around Diagon Alley for the perfect robes to not go." In their third year Dumbledore had discovered a Lux family vault and had had the Gringotts Goblins transfer it there so Schuyler, and Tom as she would always share it entirely with him, was the owner of a large vault.

Schuyler just wanted to go to sleep so she put out the fire that she had had hovering above her and together the two fell fast asleep.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Tom just stared at her. She was beautiful, truly beautiful. And she was his; no one else could ever have her. Ever since they were babies they'd always been there for each other, it was like they were an extension of one another. He knew he needed things to change; she had become less dependent on him since she became friends with that mudblood Myrtle. He had decided long ago that if he couldn't have her no one could. He wanted her to rely on him like he used to when they were at their closest. They had been dating for almost a year now and she had barely been comfortable with kissing Tom. Tom had had other girls before and they were always ready to go all the way, but not Schuyler. Every guy in school wished they were with her, but Tom had always scared all of them away. It was getting frustrating though, every time he tried to be intimate with her she would get nervous and leave or go to sleep. He was not known as a patient person, he would get what he wanted sooner or later. He could see her resolve crumbling.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

"Mr. Riddle it is good to see you again. Who is this accompanying you?"

"Nice to see you as well Lord and Lady Black. Thank you for inviting us. This is Schuyler Lux, my girlfriend."

"Well aren't you lovely darling! Come you must chat with us ladies for a while, while the men discuss politics and other boring things." Lady Black along with her daughter Walburga pulled the girl to the smaller sitting room.

"Schuyler looks as beautiful as ever Tom." Abraxas remarked.

"Certainly charmed my mother that one did, she's not even that nice to me." The boys laughed heading to the bar and preparing to enjoy the last party before school.

"Where is your family from Schuyler?"

"They actually all passed away before I was born but originally I'm from Spain—

"Spain did you say? So is my family what was your surname again dear?" A darker woman rudely interrupted although the women around them became significantly quieter, wanting to hear if she had the blood to sit with them.

"Lux, mam."

"Oh my dear I'm so sorry. That was one of the biggest tragedies Spain faced in a while. When Grindelwad took over my family managed to escape, but with that family trait of yours, your whole family was wiped out."

Other women began muttering looking to Schuyler curious as to the family trait. Schuyler held out her hand bring her fire with her. The women gasped and smiled at the girl. A girl with hat much talent certainly had a spot amongst them.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Schuyler was bored; they were sitting on the train on the way back to school. Both she and Tom had been made prefects in fifth year, so they were now listening to the Head Boy and Girl talk about their new idea for patrols. ".. So we've decided that we will be paring you up with a different houses prefect to show house unity!" Exclaimed the Head Girl. The Head boy smiled fondly at her before reading of the patrolling groups for the sixth year prefects, "Walburga Black you're with Diggory, Davies with Mary Prewett, Sally Bones with Riddle, and Potter with Schuyler. So if that's all set it'll be Diggory on Mondays, Prewett on Wednesdays, and Fridays will be split between you two, and Tom you'll be on Tuesdays, and Charles you'll patrol on Thursdays, and Saturdays will be split. If everyone is okay I'll let you decided how you'll patrol. So have a good train ride!"

"On Saturdays, let's just split the seven floors four ways. I'll take the dungeons and first floor, Bones can have the fourth and fifth as her common room is around there. Potter you'll patrol sixth and seventh floors and Schuyler can have the remaining two."

"Who made you the boss Riddle?" Charles spat.

"Relax Charles it's a good idea and I agree." Sally nodded along and the decision was made.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Tom was angry Schuyler could tell by how hard he was holding her wrist when they walked back to an empty compartment. He threw himself down onto the bench and pulled her onto his lap. He sat stroking her leg in silence, with Schuyler too nervous to say anything until he spoke. "I hate when you talk to Potter or any of his bloodtraitor friends, they're bad and you're already friends with the mudblood."

Schuyler shot Tom a dirty look. She hated that word and he knew it. "They're my friends Tom and you don't control me. We may be dating but I am my own person." Schuyler huffed and Tom just kissed her softly not wanting to fight with her.

"I'm going to meet up with the others Sky, but I will see you in the great hall. Have a good ride beautiful." Schuyler kissed him before walking around looking for the trolley.

While walking she ran into Charles and decided to spend her ride there.

"Ahh my dear patrol partner! Please do grace me with your presence, unless of course that git of a boyfriend is waiting on you." Charles spat the last part through his teeth.

"Be nice Charles, or at least civil. Tom is nothing but polite to you."

Charles sighed before launching into the tales of his summer escapades.

Tom may not like him, but he was easy to be around. She could breathe easier almost. When she was around Tom and his friends she felt that she was being suppressed because she was innately light so their magic swamped her. This was comfortable, but that didn't mean she loved Tom any less.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 7

"It's tonight?" Schuyler questioned?

"Yes, and be quiet you can't let anyone hear you."

"I did half the work in researching these Horcruxes Tom, I should be able to come with you."

"I'll bring you back a gift or something." Tom was dismissive. Schuyler knew of every part of the process to make a Horcrux, other than the one he confirmed with Professor Slughorn. A death was imminent for the process to work, and Tom didn't want Schuyler talking him out of it.

"Don't forget to patrol my two floors as well tonight Sky, I'll have the boys come out and check up on you every once in a while when you should be in the dungeons."

"You don't need to do that Tom-

"I'm going to anyways, so there' no point in arguing."

Kissing Schuyler goodbye, he hurried away from the castle. It was thanksgiving weekend and he had important things to do. He had tracked down his mother's family and was going to go find them. Since Tim had already illegally learnt to apparate, he simply walked off of Hogwarts grounds and disappeared.

He arrived in front of a rundown home with snakes nailed to the door. He opened it and walked in when a crazy man walked up to him hissing in parseltoungue.

"Calm down" Tom hissed back.

"Who are you and how can you speak the ancient tongue?" Marvolo growled out.

"I am Tom Riddle, the son of Merope and that filthy muggle."

"Ahh I though you looked familiar, what are you doing here then?"

"I just needed to borrow something." With that Tom flicked his wand sending the man unconscious. He stole his wand and left quickly, to the big house on the hill.

He walked up the hill to the big house where he proceeded to kill his filthy muggle family. He put Marvolo's wand by his side and planted the memories, so he truly believed he committed the murders of the muggle for defiling his daughter.

Tom had already gone to professor Slughorn and was now fairly confident he could make a Horcrux. Tom recited the spell he had learnt while holding the ring. It was painful. Tom felt as if he was being ripped into two. But when it was complete, it seemed completely worth it. He felt stronger, less vulnerable. Now all he needed to do was to give the ring to some he could completely trust. After all he had promised Schuyler a pretty trophy like always.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Back at school Schuyler was far from impressed. Cygnus and Abraxas had taken Tom's order of watching out for Schuyler on their patrol a tad bit too seriously. The two had been trailing along with her for the past two hours and her nerves were fried.

"You guys shouldn't be here! What if someone comes?"

"Relax Sky, a simple spell will take care of that. Tom doesn't want you wandering the halls alone."

Schuyler couldn't help but laugh when Cygnus threw his arm over her shoulder and began to serenade her. It would be a long patrol.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

It was Yule break and most of the student were home now with the threat if the beast attacking students. Schuyler and Tom were just about the only ones left.

Schuyler stared at Tom and kissed him. "I'm bored Tom."

Tom grinned into the kiss pulling her closer as he laid her under his body on the bed.

"I could think of something we could do love." He smirked into her skin as she gasped as his hand moved up her shirt. Her resolve seemed to crumble and she wrapped her legs around him, content to enjoy in the pleasure he was bringing her.

Tom smiled and cast the contraceptive spell.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

"Don't speak Schuyler; feel the spell let the incantation run through your head, you can only improve if you can learn to be silent. The best predators don't make a sound!" Tom yelled at Schuyler for the thousandth time that day.

Ever since that night at Christmas Tom had been training Schuyler. He protected her from everything and he had been perfecting her dueling. Schuyler was quite proud of herself actually, other than the occasional mistake she didn't use verbal incantations and she has been able to beat all of Tom's boys even Abraxas Malfoy. After firing one last curse at Lestrange, Schuyler won the duel and turned to Tom with a smile on her face. "So how'd I do?"

Tom merely walked toward her while listing off criticism. "You could have finished faster but you were too careful."

"Well I didn't want to hurt him too badly Tom," Schuyler whispered, "You know it's hard for me to cast curses, my magic was meant for charms not dark arts."

Tom turned and grabbed her arm. "I've told you time and time again it's a kill or be killed world and I won't let you be hurt. I've taught you all the unforgiveables just USE them." Tom ranted before walking out of the room of requirements.

Schuyler merely collected her things before following after him.

"Come spend the night in my room, you haven't been around much lately."

"Oh Tom I can't tonight Myrtle needed my help with or charms essay do tomorrow she can't cast a patronus so she has no clue how to write about one. I'll try for tomorrow though I promise."

Furious, Tom stormed off.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Tom was sick of that infuriating mudblood. He was the heir of Slytherin after all, and he knew just what he could do to vent his anger. Tom went down into the chamber and released the Basilisk. When she returned warning him of a petrified boy Tom knew this was exactly what needed to happen to shake things up in this school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 8

Schuyler was walking down the hall towards the Slytherin common room early the next morning when she saw a figure on the floor, curious she went to inspect. Walking closer Schuyler gasped before running for the common room. She shouted the password Tom had given her before racing to his room.

Tom was awake when Schuyler burst through the door nearly in tears.

"Tom, Tom help, quickly, I think somebody is dead in the corridor!" Schuyler shouted before Tom grabbed her and guided her to his bed.

"Schuyler, calm down think rationally how would it look if you ran to a teacher with no one else around to report this, let's wait here until other people discover it so no one believes it is you."

Schuyler looked unsure but never one to disagree with Tom she laid down next to him and fell back asleep for an hour.

Schuyler awoke to Tom shuffling around the room. She sat up when he told her that the person had been deemed petrified and that all prefects were to go to the headmaster's office.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

"Thank you prefects for coming with such haste, it is with great regret that I inform you that a 3rd year hufflepuff was found petrified this morning."

"Could it be a student professor?" Walburga asked the man. Many of the other prefects nodded along wondering the same thing.

"No my dear, this level of magic would be beyond even our professors, no this is the work of some dark creature, although which and where it came from we are unsure of at the present moment. I want to ask all of you to keep vigilant on you patrols and to never stray from a partner. Please keep this to yourselves as much as possible, we do not want to induce panic amongst the students." The headmaster dismissed them and Tom kept his arm tight around Schuyler feeling her fear as if it was his own.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Three weeks later found five more petrified muggleborns. Schuyler was nervous she saw no reason why the attacker would only target specific people, but nonetheless she still chose to spend a lot more time with Myrtle to keep her safe. It was this particular night after a long fight with Olive Hornby that Myrtle was nowhere to be found. Just about to give up for the night Schuyler entered the second floor girl's lavatory only to see a sight that would remain with her for the rest of her life. Myrtle was lying on the floor and unlike the bodies of the petrified people who had been frozen in the position they were petrified in, she was simply limp. Screaming Schuyler ran outside calling for help only to run into both Tom and Professor Slughorn. Schuyler threw herself into Tom's arms crying hysterically.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Tom felt Schuyler before he even saw her. He already knew why she was crying, clearly that pathetic mudblood's body had been discovered and now Schuyler was exactly where she should be; at his side.

"Tom! Professor! You must help, I've just found Myrtle in the loo, and I think, I think she's dead!" The three raced off to the bathroom only to discover the gruesome sight before them.

Schuyler fell to her knees on the floor of the loo, unable to support herself in her current state.

"Shh Sky, it'll be alright I'm here for you."

Schuyler wound her arms around his neck holding on with everything she had.

Together they walked towards professor Dippet's office where Schuyler gave a statement of what she saw before Dippet gave her permission to stay with Tom that night to keep the night terrors away.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Once back in his room Schuyler broke down crying. Tom simply held her while whispering words of comfort in her ear. "You'll be alright Schuyler; they'll catch who did this I'll make sure."

Schuyler simply cried herself to sleep in Tom's arms thinking of her late best friend and how anyone could possibly do this to such a sweet girl.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Tom knew in his head this was the start of something new for Schuyler and himself, they could never go back from here. He had taken away her only friend besides himself and she would soon realize he was all she had.

Schuyler was horrified when it was revealed that Rubeus Hagrid was housing the beast who killed Myrtle. She was leaning on Tom more than ever, but unfortunately he was also pulling away more so than he ever had. His Knights were ready for real challenges now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 9

Finally Schuyler thought. They were on the train to Hogwarts now having just finished the Prefects meeting they were supposed to run.

"I've got to meet with the boys Sky, we've got things to plan. Will you be alright on your own? I could help you find Walburga and Drusila?"

"I'll be alright Tom, I'm probably just going to rest my eyes."

"I'll send someone to check up on you later." Tom walked out making his way to the very lat compartment.

She was making different shapes out of fire when Charles Potter walked in.

(whistle noise) "That's an impressive fire you've got there Sky". Charles smiled at her.

"You like it? Tom hates it but I think it just scares him because it's like fiendfyre it can't be stopped by anything he can do so he tends to make me put it out. So what have you been up to this summer Charles?"

"Tom wouldn't like something he couldn't control. And I actually got married this summer, to Dorea Black well now Potter, she's a year older than us and just found out yesterday that she is two months pregnant, so I'll have a child sometime in March. A little boy I'm hoping for. I'll name him James after my father James Charles Potter."

The compartment door flung open and two sneering faces stood in the doorway.

"Avery, Black what a pleasure." Charles sneered at the boys.

"What are you doing cozying up to Riddle's girlfriend Potter? Can't get your own so you'll steal another man's?"

"Relax Noah. Its fine he was just keeping me company so I didn't have to spend the ride alone."

Cygnus rolled his eyes before pulling Schuyler to her feet. "if you're so desperate for some company Schuyler, all you had to do was come and find us."

"Tom said you were busy I didn't want to bother you all."

"Well we're not anymore, come on." The trio disappeared out of the compartment Schuyler giving her friend one last wave. They made their way to the last compartment now filled to the brim with the Slytherin seventh years. Tom pulled Schuyler to sit next to him smiling slightly.

"Decided to join us?"

"Found Potter trying to cozy up to her, had to put a stop to that before the blood traitor got any ideas."

"Schuyler…"

"He only stopped by for a second; we were mainly talking about patrols Tom." The topic finished with one last hard look from Tom before delving in to NEWT classes.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

The feast had just finished and Schuyler and Tom were sitting in their new common room discussing the dueling competition. The competition was to begin at the start of October. And as time passed their discussion got more heated every moment. Tom saw no reason Schuyler should compete, she was a girl it simply wasn't done.

"For once Tom this will be my choice and I'm signing up I want to show everyone what I can do."

"Do what you want Schuyler but don't cry to me when you get hurt or lose."

Tom ended the discussion by kissing Schuyler quickly making things heated and Schuyler pushed all thoughts of the dueling competition out of her head.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Schuyler was practically jumping for joy on her walk down to the Great Hall. It was just after breakfast and all seventh years had the day off for the dueling competition. Schuyler was excited her first duel was against a Hufflepuff named Angie Abbott, the only other girl daring enough to compete.

"Angela Abbott and Schuyler Lux stage one," the dueling professor announced.

The girls bowed and faced off. Spells were being fired left and right, Schuyler was holding back she had no desire to hurt the girl. Still it took minutes before Schuyler go bored.

"Expelliarmus" Schuyler spoke her first verbal spell of the day and finished off the duel.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

The rest of the day carried on in similar fashion for Schuyler, she stuck to non-harmful spells and won all her duels putting her in the finals against Tom and all of his Slytherins. He had won all of his duels quickly, leaving his victims pained and terrified.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Schuyler was exhausted she had just finished her last duel against Malfoy which now left her in the final round against Tom. She was nervous, he seemed to be particularly angry and his competitors looked worse for wear.

When her name was called Schuyler calmly walked up to the platform and bowed to Tom.

He was being harsh, throwing out everything but unforgiveables; he wanted to win. But then Tom muttered something that pushed Schuyler over the edge to his group of followers.

"I'll take her down when I want, it'll be just as easy as taking care of those pathetic mudbloods." Nobody but his friends and herself seemed to hear, but Schuyler was enraged. He had killed her best friend and comforted her. He would pay, with that Schuyler forgot about her wand and called Tom's worst fear into play: fire.

It leapt out of her hands with a mind of its own. She knew she wouldn't kill, but she would scare him.

Tom saw the fire raging at him and for the first time, he was petrified. He would never admit it but it scared him simply because he wasn't in charge of it. Tom put all his effort into the fire he forgot about Schuyler's wand and was surprised when he felt the familiar disarming spell hit him. He had lost. He had lost to a girl. He had lost to Schuyler.

Tom had never been more furious he stormed away while everyone congratulated Schuyler.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Schuyler knew it was coming, but was still unprepared to be slammed against their dormitory wall. He asked her why and she simply replied. "I know what you did to Myrtle."

He dragged her to his room, and the two fought in the only way they could against one another.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Schuyler lay in the confines of Tom's arms later that night still thinking of the promise she had made to Tom. She didn't know why she promised she wouldn't tell she couldn't hurt Tom like that. She knew it was wrong that the wrong person was blamed, but what was done was done and Schuyler loved Tom too much to let him face punishment. With that Schuyler snuggled back into his arms and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 10

Schuyler had been sick lately, much to Tom's confusion. He tried to convince her to go to the hospital wing, but she was too stubborn. He couldn't even imagine what could be wrong.

"Schuyler you're throwing up all the time, you need to go to Madam Rowen-

"Don't worry so much Tom, I'm fine!"

"Clearly not, Druella told me she walked into the bathroom and saw you throwing up in the middle of the day."

"It's just a stomach bug Tom, everyone gets them, I'm just stressed over NEWT work."

"Schuyler.."

"I'm going to be late for runes Tom, I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek before hurriedly leaving their dorm.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Schuyler was sitting with Charles. "-and he's so perfect Sky, I can't wait until you can meet him!" Noticing Schuyler's lack of attention Charles asked, "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing I'm not stupid!"

"I need you to perform a spell for me."

"Of course Schuyler, I'd do anything for you, you know that. Which spell though?"

"The pregnancy revealer. I didn't mean it Charles he just, I just I don't know what to do!"

Charles was shocked, but never one to judge he pulled out his wand and cast the spell only to have the result cloud Schuyler's stomach in a pink glow.

He asked how far along she was and Schuyler told him five months.

"Well on the plus side you'll have a baby girl around July. I'll be here for you Schuyler and for your daughter forever."

He told her to tell Tom. He'd be there if Tom wouldn't support her, but he felt it was right. So Schuyler rose to go do the most difficult thing.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Tom was sitting in his common room when Schuyler walked in. He didn't bother to recognize her until she came to stand directly in front of her. Tom raised his brow at her and leaned back.

"What is it Schuyler I'm busy." Tom huffed.

Schuyler mumbled something but at Tom's glare straightened out and spoke.

"After the dueling competition you remember the night." Tom smirked at this but Schuyler continued, "Tom we forgot the spell I'm p-pregnant."

Tom stared at Schuyler in shock. She couldn't be pregnant. He didn't know what to do with a baby; he didn't know how to even act around one.

"Schuyler what are we supposed to do with a baby. Just... We can't... Figure it out."

"I won't get rid of our baby Tom, I just won't."

"Schuyler, we're seventeen. What do we know about raising a baby?"

"I already love her Tom-

"Enough, I'm not discussing this any longer Schuyler!"

With that Tom stormed off and Schuyler knew what she had to do. Moving quickly Schuyler packed her belongings and rushed to meet Charles by Professor Dumbledore's class.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Dumbledore seemed to pause and think about what was being said. "This will cause quite the uproar you know. Our head girl and top female student disappears without a trace. They will search for you. Tom will never stop you must realize that. From this day forward you will always be hiding from him. I assume he knows about the pregnancy so your daughter is not safe. If I allow you to leave you must promise that you will stay hidden in Potter manor and its grounds. Until Charles or I tell you otherwise."

Schuyler looked up at Dumbledore with bright watery eyes and nodded her head. But inside Schuyler was already regretting this. She knew Tom would be devastated and she still loved him, but a baby had no place in starting a war. Her priority was protecting her daughter.

Dumbledore nodded before rushing them in and quickly brought floo powder over. He told Schuyler he would be in contact, she hugged Charles and threw the powder down stating "Potter mansion." and the password "solas". And disappeared from the Hogwarts ground for the last time.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Schuyler opened her eyes to the sight that is Potter manor. Stepping out of the fireplace Schuyler came face to face with Dorea Potter. The woman was very charming and always wore a smile. "Welcome Schuyler I'll help you get settled."

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here Dorea."

"Oh Schuyler never worry you're Charles's friend and your pregnant everything you need will be taken care of."

Schuyler smiled before following Dorea to her new room.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Sitting in her room Schuyler could do nothing other than think of Tom. She wondered how he was faring. If he'd ever forgive her. She wanted to go back but knew she couldn't.

She had tried to leave weeks ago, but the spell on the floo had been changed, and no one was willing to tell her the password. Dorea continued to remind her that she made the promise to stay away from Tom forever. Laying down Schuyler cried herself to sleep thinking of Tom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage; he had his other half, his best friend, Schuyler. Schuyler Lux was the kind of girl who radiated light. She was friends with everyone and could do no wrong, but she had her soft spot. They were each other's weakness and in turn their greatest strength. When circumstances threaten to break the two apart only time can tell where they will fall. AU.**

Chapter 11

Schuyler was honestly in every way shape and form pissed. It was the second week of July now making Schuyler one week late and way too uncomfortable to possibly imagine. To top it off she hadn't been able to leave the Potter grounds for 4 months. The only people she had even seen were Charles, Dorea and Dumbledore. Of course she saw five-month-old James and he truly was a breath of fresh air. She was so desperate for her baby to come but this little one was determined to take her time.

Charles came home in the middle of June after the graduation assembly. He told her that Tom had been acting like a zombie, Schuyler knew he was heartbroken.

Dumbledore also confirmed that Tom had not given up, he was furious and determined to find her.

They had all read the Prophet reciting stories of murder and disaster lead by an unknown man. Grindelwad had been defeated, but in his wake laid an even worse evil. Of course Schuyler wasn't fooled she knew Tom was behind all of it. She understood there needed to be a balance. She knew why Tom hated muggles. He had been done terrible wrongs, but Schuyler ever the saint felt the need to protect everyone.

"Schuyler Professor Dumbledore is here."

Carefully Schuyler rose into a sitting position and greeted Professor Dumbledore. "I need to leave Professor."

"That isn't possible Schuyler, we had a deal."

"I could change everything. Tom can be stopped!"

"And that is where I need your help. You know Tom better than anyone. I am starting a resistance group by the name of Order of the Phoenix, Schuyler with your knowledge of their spells and such you could level the playing field. I'd give you credit for the organization."

Schuyler smiled at him and quietly asked Charles if he'd give them a moment. Once Charles was a safe distance away Schuyler turned to Professor Dumbledore and spoke, "sir with all due respect you're going to have to do this on your own because truly when I give birth to my daughter I know I won't survive. I was too weak originally and now I'm willing to go for her. You really should study blood magic Professor, you see blood magic is one blood member giving their life for another and I'm going to do just that for my daughter. When she is born I am going to relinquish all of my magic to her she'll be so strong, she'll never have to worry."

"Schuyler please you mustn't do this your child needs her mother. And that is dark. You do not know how this will affect her."

"You don't think that if I could live I would, Dumbledore I've been to the healers, there isn't a chance of me surviving the birth. They have been trying to get me to abort since the beginning. I won't so they know I will not survive, I've been figuring everything out since I received the news. The letters are written, everything I own belongs to my daughter. I'm ready to go peacefully. All I ask Professor is one chance to see Tom even if only for a moment."

Dumbledore looked down at the girl and sighed he summoned a candle and spoke softly, "Rumour has it Tom is living in Knockturn Alley. The public is unaware of him being Voldemort. I can bring you to him, but only for a moment. If I do you must swear to aid the Order while you still live."

Schuyler nodded and in a flash they were gone.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Tom looked outside the shop window to see two figures appear, it took him only a moment to recognize the only one he had eyes for.

"Schuyler!" He rushed to her as Schuyler dropped to her knees, a prophecy falling from her lips.

"Flaming beauty, burning power. The one with power to tip the scales arises. Born from black, shown to light. Broken by one, shunned by the other. With power like none other she comes. The one to tip the scales arises." Schuyler gasped fainting as Dumbledore grabbed her before Tom could touch her and disappeared once more.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Schuyler never truly regained full consciousness, the moment after arriving back at Potter Manor she went into the most excruciating labour. She never knew she had given a prophecy, never knew she had seen Tom again.

Tom was left with anger and confusion. He could see from the desperation in Schuyler's eyes for that moment before the prophecy consumed her. She wanted to be with him, it was Dumbledore who was keeping her away, he was sure of it. It was impossible to miss her bulging stomach. Even days later Tom couldn't keep his mind off the fact that somewhere in the world he had a daughter and one day he would find her. He didn't know where Schuyler had run to all those years ago, but he would find her, family deserved to be with family.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Four hours later Schuyler started to drift. The healers fretted around her while the newborn laid in Charles's arms. She was asleep now; she had already cried herself hoarse. He was terrified Schuyler was fading fast and he didn't know what to do. The healers pushed them out of the room where they sat nervously on the chairs in their sitting room. Dumbledore stood in the room pacing as he looked between the doors to the bedroom and small baby girl in Charles' arms. Charles was also simply staring down at the bundle in his arms. He gave a longing glance to the bedroom door before returning his gaze to the baby in his arms once again. She would grow to be a replica of her mom he was sure, well at least he hoped so. She already had a tuft of midnight black hair and he hoped her eyes would be the same blue as her mother's. No one could deny Tom was a good-looking man, so it wasn't a question that their daughter would be beautiful as well.

Charles knew it was bad when the healer slowly walked out of the room. He was expecting it when they told him she was gone.

He didn't even have a name for the beautiful bundle in his arms. Dumbledore walked over with two letters in his arms. He handed them both to Charles before explaining one would be for the child when she grew up and the other was for him, now.

Charles carefully maneuvered the baby into one arms while he read the letter:

_Dear Charles,_

_I suppose if you're reading this that my daughter is born and I'm no longer around. I am sorry for leaving you so soon, but know that there was no other way. I need to thank you for taking care of me for these last months. You gave me more than I could have asked for with your friendship, but I must still ask one last request of you._

_Please Charles return her to Tom, she may be able to bring him back!_

Charles looked to Dumbledore with the question but the man shook his head. "It would not be safe for her, I would advise she stay here your family, if you would agree with that."

_I have no doubt that in your heart you know this to be the best for her, but alas these last few months have shown me that it will never happen. So instead I ask that you care for her as you would your own child. Give her the love that neither Tom nor I ever received as children, give her a family. _

_Her name will be Cassandra Lux Riddle. She will most likely be a fire elemental maybe even a parslemouth. All I ask is that you look after her and keep her safe. I'll always love you Charles, you'll be a great friend even in death._

_Schuyler Lux_

With that Charles closed the letter and looked at the baby in his arms. He then looked to Dorea who had just finished with the letter. He could see in her eyes she was apprehensive at the prospect. She only wanted one child. And a child born from evil terrified her. She knew Charles wanted to keep her though. So to appease her husband she would attempt to care for the girl.

With that Cassandra Lux became Cassandra Lux Potter, close but not quite family as she would later learn.


End file.
